


Pink Undies

by ChippedCupLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot after 5x10 where Belle and Rumple are back together and living in the same house again. Rumple resumes his old routine bye working in the shop when he comes home early and sees Belle doing the laundry. I'm sure you can figure out what will happen after that... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Undies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlsyWalsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/gifts).



> I accept prompts on my blog where people can send in a character and/or ship name with an object or setting. Rumbelle and pink panties ended up being one of them sent to me by AlsyWalsy. Enjoy. :)

It has been several weeks since Rumple pulled Excalibur from the stone. Emma was still the Dark One and those closest to her were fighting to get the darkness out of her as they did from the start. Rumple agreed to join Belle, Killian, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina in their quest to do just that. It was never an easy thing knowing they were waking up to fight to save Emma from a curse that tortured Rumple for hundreds of years. Rumple was the only one who could predict her moves as his memories of what he did under the curse always haunted him. Thanks to his beloved Belle by his side, he was reminded that what he did before was wrong, but that the darkness had a tough grip on him. Those that would follow in the footsteps of the darkness would end up on the same path. 

Despite working hard to save Emma from the darkness, Belle and Rumple still managed to discuss what happened in the past between them. They argued and tears were shed as they discussed what caused so much pain for the two of them, but eventually they reconciled and Belle left the comforts of her father and moved back in with her true love. 

A week after she moved back in Belle was left home alone. Rumple went back to his old routine of working in the shop and decided to close it early. Even though people knew of his new identity, running the shop was still a quiet job for him as no one ever came in. Belle was in the laundry room at the time and he smiled once he saw her after limping his way inside. Belle nearly jumped when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist and a hand moving her hair to the side. Her neck was soon met with lips peppering her neck with soft kisses. 

“I’ve missed you today.” 

The man that surprised her was Rumple and she relaxed in his arms. “I was hoping you were going to come home early.” She replied, closing the door to the dryer and started the cycle. Rumple never replied to those words as his kisses continued with more passion against her neck. Belle smiled as she arched her back in the process, her head resting on his shoulders as she held onto him for support. 

Belle allowed him to tease her with his touches and kisses for the next few minutes, but she wanted him more than anything and her patience was wearing thin. She pushed his arms away from her and turned around to face him, kissing him with as much passion if not more than he did. Rumple smiled as he pinned her against the dryer and it only grew when he felt her hands working on the buttons of his pants. Their first time making love the first night felt like centuries. They were so wrapped up in saving Emma that they never paid much attention until the night Belle first moved in. Now they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Rumple still relied on his cane for support and it fell to the floor beneath them. He smiled into the kiss when he felt his pants fall to the floor as he grabbed Belle by her rear and pushed her on the dryer. That action made Belle giggle as this was the first time on an appliance. Who would have thought doing the laundry would lead to this?

Belle pulled away to help him with her pants when she noticed an odd color choice for his briefs. “Did you do laundry when I wasn’t home? I’m seeing quite a lot of pink on your briefs, Rumple.” 

Rumple smirked. “Perhaps I did. I always tell you that I want to help and you refuse, love.” He kissed her softly as he pulled down her pants and grinned at the sight of her wearing pink lace undies. “I think you should teach this hero of yours how to do the laundry properly.” Belle smiled. “How convenient then that we are in the laundry room.” Despite it being their first time making love in such a small room, they managed just fine and it ended with Belle handing him the laundry detergent.


End file.
